Zack and Cody: Suite Love
by Chakram2015
Summary: Cody loves his brother, Zack. Zack's accepted that Cody is gay but he doesn't know that Cody loves him. Will Cody ever be able to tell Zack how he feels?
1. Rainy Days

**I think it is fairly obvious that I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be making it into an episode or something. Now if any of you have read my HSM fanfic, Til Death Do We Graduate, then you probably know that I like to try to write different things with some of my fan fictions. Different meaning different for me. So, I decided I would try to write a ZackCody pairing and see what happens. If it's great, then good. If it's not then that's okay, too. If you don't like these types of stories then I HIGHLY suggest turning around and checking out a different story because the summary says it has twincest and if you don't like that then why would you click on the title to read this story, am I correct? So don't leave me any flames about how twincest is wrong and yada yada yada because I warned you and this is called fan FICTION for a reason. K? –happy smile-. **

Cody Martin sat in the suite that he shared with his mom, Carey, and his brother, Zack, on the 23rd floor of the Tipton Hotel. It was raining outside and their mother was downstairs working on her show for later on today.

Zack had left a while ago before it rained. Cody had tried to warn him that the forecast said it was going to rain, but Zack ignored Cody, telling him that it was sunny outside. Cody looked over at the door and smirked when Zack walked in, soaked from head to toe as he sat his skateboard down by the door.

"I told you you'd get wet," Cody said as he got up and handed a towel to his shivering twin. Zack just forced a smile and mocked a laugh as he started to dry himself off.

_Zack sure does look pretty cute when he's wet,_ Cody thought to himself as he sat back down on the couch and continued to watch tv.

Cody had come out to Zack and everybody a couple months ago and told them that he was gay. He knew Maddie would pretty much accept him; Mr. Moseby would remain the same, and London would probably be too dumb to even understand what the word 'gay' meant. The person who surprised him, however, was his own twin, Zack.

Cody had expected Zack to just laugh and tease him in a cruel way from that point on, but he didn't. Zack just told Cody that he was still his brother- gay, straight or even polka-dotted. Zack did tease Cody a little bit because teasing was in the job description of being a brother, but it was in a fun and joking manner. The one thing Zack didn't know though was that the boy Cody had fallen badly for was him.

Zack had dried himself off and looked at the television, about to sit down before he stopped and looked at himself.

"You know what? Maybe I should change into something dry first."

Cody smiled and nodded in agreement as he watched Zack walk into their bedroom, peeling his shirt off.

Cody let out a sigh and turned back to the tv.

"If he only knew…" Cody said to himself as he continued to watch tv.

**I know it's a little short, but this is only the first chapter and I wanted to get some feedback before I continued. Now I know this is a little cliché, but I'm going with the whole "Cody likes Zack but Zack doesn't know and Zack likes Cody but Cody doesn't know" deal, but I'm going to be like all of the other great writers who have done this and put my own little twists into it. So tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Discoveries

**I think it is fairly obvious that I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction; I'd be making it into an episode or something. Again, I repeat myself when I say that I will ignore flames! If you hate twincest so much then why are you reading this? Now, in the last chapter nothing really happened except Zack came in from the rain soak and wet, and went into their bedroom to change. This is gonna start off where the first chapter left off.**

_Zack had dried himself off and looked at the television, about to sit down before he stopped and looked at himself._

"_You know what? Maybe I should change into something dry first."_

_Cody smiled and nodded in agreement as he watched Zack walk into their bedroom, peeling his shirt off._

_Cody let out a sigh and turned back to the tv._

"_If he only knew…" Cody said to himself as he continued to watch tv._

Zack walked back into the living room in some dry clothes and sat down next to Cody. When he sat down he was a little close to Cody, so his arm brushed against Cody's, which sent a chill down Cody's spine.

Cody turned and snuck a glance at his twin, smiling as Zack's eyes concentrated on the television screen. He blushed slightly when Zack spread his legs a little as he moved to get comfortable and his leg brushed against Cody's. Cody looked up at Zack. He figured it was time he told Zack the truth.

_Zack might not accept me for loving him…but it's worth him knowing… _Cody thought to himself as he slightly scooted away from Zack. He couldn't stand keeping it a secret anymore.

"Zack? I, um…I gotta tell you something important…" Cody said. He watched Zack turn the tv off and sit up.

"Okay…what is it, bro?" Zack replied.

_He just had to use the 'b' word and make it harder, didn't he?_ Cody thought to himself.

"Um…well you already know I'm gay but, um…there's more to it than just that."

Zack looked at Cody, "Are you dating someone?"

Cody smirked slightly at the thought of that, "No…that's the thing. I like someone but I don't think he likes me back. He knows I'm gay and all but…I think the fact that I love him would freak him out a little."

Zack looked at Cody and nodded, "I see. Well…if he already accepts that you're gay then I don't think there'd be a problem with you telling him you like him. I mean if he doesn't like it then you know he has a right to but just tell him you won't hit on him and want to still be friends. I'm sure he'd understand."

Cody nodded, "Yeah, but the thing is I don't think you'd accept the fact that I love you since you're my brother."

Cody's eyes grew and he covered his mouth when he finally realized what he had just said.

Zack stared at Cody and remained silent for a while before he finally spoke.

"Um…wow, well, uh…thanks-thanks for telling me and being honest with me, Cody. I-I really appreciate you coming to me and telling me this."

Cody stared at Zack and stood up.

"O-Okay, well, um…I guess I'll just…go to our room and die of stupidity now…" Cody said, about to cry. Zack noticed this and stood up, pulling Cody while he stood up and kissed him on the lips gently. He wrapped his arms around Cody and smiled when Cody kissed him back. He slowly pulled away.

"The truth is that I accepted you when you came out because I'm gay too, Cody…and I love you more than a brother…just like you told me about you. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have accepted you if I was straight because I still would have." Zack said, trying to cheer Cody up while he confessed.

Cody just smiled and gently kissed Zack on the lips.

"I know that, Zack. So…do we become a couple now or what?"

Zack smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely…"

Cody smiled and sat down on the couch next to Zack. Zack wrapped his arms around Cody.

"Don't worry about school, Code. I know you…and I know you're thinking about homework or something in the back of your mind…don't. Just relax...enjoy the show."

Cody laughed and nodded as he leaned against Zack.

………………Later on that night…………

Zack and Cody walked into their bedroom and stripped off their clothes. Cody put on his pajamas and Zack put on some boxers and a shirt. They both got into their beds and Zack stared at Cody.

"Codes…I'm cold…could you warm me up?" Zack asked with a smile.

Cody smiled and got up and crawled into the bed with Zack. He hugged him and leaned against his warm body. He took a deep breath, inhaling Zack's sweet scent. Zack smiled and gently rubbed Cody's back.

"I love you, Cody." Zack said.

Cody smiled, "I love you, too, Zack."

Cody then moved his hand down and gently ran his fingers up and down Zack's leg before he felt something. He moved his hand further up and soon confirmed his suspicions. He smiled to himself seeing that Zack had a boner because of him. He actually turned someone on. He smirked and started to gently rub the bulge, resulting in an instant groan from Zack.

Cody smiled and pulled Zack's boxers down. He then disappeared under the blanket and Zack looked down.

"Cody? What are you doing?" He asked.

Zack received the answer to his question in the form of a warm moist feeling around his hard member. He rested his head on his pillow and let out a moan.

"Oh, Cody…"

A few minutes later Zack came into Cody's mouth. He smiled at Cody when he reappeared from under the covers. Zack started to move but Cody stopped him.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'm fine."

Zack smiled and the two of them closed their eyes, falling into a soft sleep.

**Okay, so here is the second chapter. I know it's a little short but I felt like my story needed an update.**


	3. Morning WoodPool

**I think it is fairly obvious that I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fan fiction; I'd be making it into an episode or something. Again, I repeat myself when I say that I will ignore flames! If you hate twincest so much then why are you reading this?**

The next morning Zack shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes and smiled seeing his younger twin sleeping soundly. His younger twin…his brother. But Cody wasn't just his brother anymore. Cody was Zack's _lover_. He gave Zack the best pleasure he could ever feel last night and he didn't even expect Zack to return the favor.

When Zack saw Cody start to shift and wake up, he bent down and gently kissed Cody on the lips, waking him up nicely. He smiled at Cody and gently wiped his long blonde hair out from his eyes.

"Morning, Code. Have a nice sleep?" Zack asked with a smile.

Cody smiled and nodded, "Yep."

Zack smiled and kissed Cody's neck, lightly nibbling as he moved further down. Cody shifted slightly, knowing what Zack was working on doing and gently pulled him back up.

"Zack…don't, okay? You don't have to do it." Cody said calmly. But Zack wouldn't have it. He started to grind his naked body against Cody's his 6 inch hard member running against Cody's. Cody couldn't speak and just let out soft moans as he let Zack continue with his ministrations.

Zack moved under the covers and then started to lick Cody's shaft before engulfing it with his mouth. Cody let out another moan and started to grind into Zack's mouth before he stopped and spoke through his moaning.

"Oh, Zack. You don't have to do this…I get that you want to make me happy so you're pretending to like me…but I can-I can live with that."

Zack then moved up and started to gently grind his hips against Cody's their members running along eachother again as he spoke, "Cody…I do love you. So stop trying to ruin the mood and let someone else give you pleasure for a change, huh?"

He kissed Cody before he moved back down again and started to suck on Cody's shaft once more. A few minutes later Cody finally felt his release and smiled at Zack when he came up to lie next to Cody.

Cody smiled, "My turn."

Cody walked out onto the roof to the pool and looked around before smiling when he saw Zack.

"Zack? Why'd' you want us to meet up here?" He asked as he approached Zack.

Zack smiled as he winked at Cody, "Take your clothes off and get in here, Codester. The water's great!"

Cody shook his head "And get caught? I don't think so."

Zack swam around and spoke in a sing-song voice, "But I'm getting really horny in the water."

Cody shook his head and stripped out of his bathing suit before he dove in. Zack smiled.

"I knew that'd get you in," He said as he wrapped his arms around Cody, "Now just relax."

He started to slowly swim around, with Cody leaning against him and gently wading as well so it was a little easier for Zack. Zack smiled and kissed Cody on the lips.

"Cody, about earlier. You said that you thought I was pretending, but I'm far from it. Performing oral sex can be just sex or it can be an act of love, and I wasn't doing it just to give you pleasure. Blowjobs are nothing compared to what I really want to do with you, babe. You don't have to worry about me hurting you. I won't, I promise."

Cody smiled and started to make out with Zack for a while before he felt they were being watched. He looked around, but no one was there.

"What's wrong, Cody?" Zack asked.

"I think we're being watched."

Zack looked around and smirked, "Yeah, I think the birds are enjoying the show."

Cody turned and looked at the birds before turning to Zack, "Haha, real funny."

Zack smirked and kissed Cody again, "You worry way too much."

"We should get out before we get pruny." Cody said.

Zack smiled and led Cody out, both of them putting their bathing suits back on as they walked back to their suite. Zack closed the door behind them and looked at a note Carey left on the table.

"Mom's gone out of town for the weekend. She says she's got some wedding and didn't want to drag us into boredom so Maddie's gonna check in on us every once in a while."

Cody smiled, "Sweet. What do you wanna do?"

Zack shrugged, "I dunno. Let's just watch tv and see if anything comes to mind."

So they did. They sat and watched tv, Cody leaning against Zack's body, Zack's arm resting around Cody's shoulders. They weren't just brothers or friends in eachother's minds anymore, they were lovers…and their love would be eternal. Not because they are family, not because they are twins, but because they care about each other and won't let anything break them apart.


End file.
